


Post Break-up Sex

by Southeast0010



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southeast0010/pseuds/Southeast0010
Summary: 【MA】【HE】【pwp】因为性生活太少，马利克和阿泰尔开始闹分手。这是两人分手前打的一架pào。





	Post Break-up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 原来挂在不老歌上，后来不老歌也壮烈牺牲了（点蜡）……我自己删的时候以为电脑里有本地副本，这回补档翻了一刻钟竟然没有找到？？吓到一佛出窍二佛升天。。。。好在又从当时写的同步同台上抢救性发掘回来了，阿弥陀佛
> 
> 灵感来自同名歌曲The Vaccines - Post Break-Up Sex  
> 油管：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU9hrd35Dsg  
> 网易：http://music.163.com/#/song?id=19460904  
> 歌词翻译错的好多，真扎心（
> 
> 字数统计报警了！明明有5k7啊！！

 

两个皮带扣几乎同时轻磕在地板上。他们谁都没有再多说话，只是站在床的两侧默默地解着衬衫。有多久没有手忙脚乱、在深吻中摸索着却扯不开对方的扣子了？阿泰尔觉得可能有四个多月；如果同样的问题真要马利克来回答，他大概会说，是十七周零三天。

阿泰尔的衬衫和裤子都已经扔在了床头柜边的凳子扶手上，而马利克还正弯下腰来，把床上那件叠好的上衣领子扯直。阿泰尔坐在另一侧的床边，转头看着他。这个角度不太舒服，但他忽然想再看看马利克。虽然天天都睡在同一张床上，但是阿泰尔觉得，自己仿佛已经很久没有见到过马利克了——至少，很久没有见到不穿上衣的马利克了。每夜他回来的时候马利克已经睡熟，只留给他半边有些凉的床单；而等他睁开眼又要面对新一天的种种烦恼时，马利克已经离开家很久了。他的那半边床铺就和阿泰尔昨晚回来时一样凉，仿佛这一切只不过是一场梦，而做梦的人换了一个而已。

马利克把叠好的衬衫和裤子一起放在五斗柜顶上，阿泰尔的目光一直黏在他背后。他回到自己的那半边床边坐下。

“那开始吧。”

他说，不动声色，面无表情，仿佛语音合成的人声，只是换上了马利克的音色。

阿泰尔点点头，翻身躺下。床少见地嘎吱了一下，他不安地扭了扭。马利克爬过来，跪坐着跨过他的髋骨。

他们对视了一会儿，有些尴尬，又不约而同地扭过头去。这并不是第一次，但一想到大概是最后一次，而且中间他们还因为种种原因缺失了那么多次，阿泰尔不禁觉得有些不自然。马利克从鼻子里呼出了一口意味不明的气，探出身子想要关床头灯。

“别关。”阿泰尔下意识地按上他光裸的胸口，又几乎下意识地收回手来，犹豫了一下，还是没有收回来。马利克一定感觉到了，因为他的身体也抖了一下。“别关。我想看看你。”

马利克慢慢收回身子。“随便你怎么样。”他顿了顿，仿佛难为情似的别开目光。两个人就保持着这个姿势，像雕塑一样僵了一会儿，似乎若有所思；但至少阿泰尔的脑海还是一片空白。

“至少不能就这样干坐一夜吧，”他忍不住了，赌气一样地说，“就算干一夜也比干坐一夜强。”

“干一夜？”马利克冲他挑了挑眉，他几乎立刻就为自己脱口而出的话后悔起来。“我还以为你已经硬不起来了。”

阿泰尔只觉得一股火气冲上来，差点把马利克掀下去，但这次他忍住了。“马利克，你这是在挑衅。”

“挑衅又如何？”马利克的表情也沉下来，“阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，就算我挑衅你又如何？”

马利克很少这样叫他的全名。至少上一次，还是在他搞砸了马利克的策划案——那份花了三个通宵和差不多两整箱咖啡的策划案——的时候。阿泰尔终于还是忍不住了，也不想再忍，撑起上半身直接撞上了马利克的嘴唇。那根本算不上一个吻；马利克的回应也是恶狠狠的。两个人如同两头凶恶的狼，在极端的恨意里咬牙切齿地互相撕啃。牙齿有时扎上嘴唇，有时磕上牙齿，较劲似地你来我往。然后舌头也加入进来，时而卷进另一个温暖潮湿却充满恶意的口腔，时而因为争斗纠缠在一起，仿佛那根本不是一块柔软的肉块，而是一柄锋利而冰冷的长剑。

阿泰尔说不清楚，他是什么时候被马利克重新按倒在床上的，他们是什么时候开始拥抱在一起的，这场撕啃又是什么时候开始变成一个吻的——反正在马利克看来，他从来什么都说不清楚，从不在一件事上例外。也许是对垒的双方都累了，也许是积蓄已久的恨意发泄完了，唇齿和舌头的动作都渐渐温柔起来。阿泰尔百思不得其解的是，为什么马利克的嘴唇那么软，而从这双嘴唇中吐出的话，却全都尖锐而凶狠，像是要把他片成薄块一样。他们短暂地离开对方，抬起目光对视一眼，然后又重新开始另一个吻。

而这次是一个真正的吻。嘴唇与嘴唇，舌尖与舌尖温柔地触碰对方。阿泰尔的手不安分地从马利克背后划到胸前，在那片包裹着心跳的胸膛上抚摸着。马利克的乳头慢慢立起来，他稍微下了点力气捏了捏，指甲有意无意地带过，如愿听到了一声只比其它那些重了一点的呼吸。

马利克的反击更加直接。他隔着内裤，揉搓着阿泰尔的阴茎；在之前那些凶猛的撕咬和亲吻中，他早就硬了。马利克的手仿佛沾了什么魔药似的，即使有那层布料隔着，他还是觉得那只手所触碰的地方都火烧火燎地痛。那里可能比刚刚更硬了，可他全身其他的部分都越来越软。因为马利克正在更用力地吻他，直到他抑制不住地呻吟出声。

“原来你还没阳痿啊。”马利克放开他，在他的喘息中尖酸地说。阿泰尔几乎想翻身起来把马利克摁在身下，要么好好揍上一顿，要么好好操上一顿。可是论前一个选项，他没信心能在现在这种情况下打赢马利克，而后一个选项又向来不是他的作风。就在他气急败坏到几乎打算把后一件事付诸实践之前，马利克重新温柔地吻了他，然后从他身上下来。他脱掉了自己的内裤，充血的阴茎几乎弹了出来。

阿泰尔觉得有些别扭，转开了脸。但马利克不容分说地跪坐在了他胸口，那玩意儿就这样垂到他嘴边。一时间他有些惊愕，但很快就明白过来，不情愿似地把那根熟悉又陌生的东西含进嘴里。这不是第一次，他反复提醒自己；可是他的动作还是像第一次一样生疏。它的气味也像他记忆中的第一次那样强烈，几乎呛着他。

阿泰尔有些泄气地意识到，他们真的太久，太久没有做过了，久到他都快忘记马利克喜欢他怎么舔吮那根阴茎的什么位置，而它在他嘴里进出的时候他又该把舌头放在哪里。马利克没怎么动腰，但他觉得嘴周围的肌肉都在发酸，就好像他已经舔了那玩意儿一万年，而不是二十秒一样。马利克恐怕也意识到了。他翻身靠坐在床头，一边也不忘把阿泰尔拎起来。

“干嘛？”阿泰尔故作不耐烦地咕哝着，却被直接按下头去，趴跪在马利克面前。

“舔。”马利克的脸上没有多余的表情，像握着指挥刀的将军一样下了命令。阿泰尔从他看不见的角度翻了个白眼，然后听话地俯下身子，从两个囊袋开始舔起，舌头一路向上，直到重新把龟头含进嘴里，转起舌头卷舔着，勾过前端窄窄的沟壑和凸起。马利克叹息般地吐出一口气，用力按了按他的头。

他知道自己做的是对的，于是更卖力地吮吸起来。马利克的阴茎似乎在他嘴里又涨大了一点，硬邦邦的，比起人类的肉体仿佛更像包了软皮的大理石柱。泠口渗出一些带点咸味的液体，他顺从地咽下去。马利克扭动起腰，那根东西开始在他嘴里左冲右突，戳得他不太舒服，咕咕哝哝地抗议。但马利克根本不管，戳得更深了。

阿泰尔真的呛到了。他愈发肯定，马利克就是想趁着这最后一炮，把之前没能在他身上发泄的怒气全都发泄出来。他想咳嗽，但是堵在嘴里的阴茎让他咳不出来，又没法把那些东西都一股脑咽下去。有几挂液体滴在床单上，留下椭圆形的深色印子。他不确定那是生理性的泪水，还是嘴里溢出来的唾液和前列腺液的混合物。马利克的动作一点也没有慢下来，攥着他头发的手甚至更用力了些。阿泰尔感觉自己在哭；他听着黏糊糊的水声，闭紧眼睛。

马利克大发慈悲地没有射在他嘴里，而是抽了出来。一条银丝从龟头上连到阿泰尔喘息的下唇之间，慢慢拉长，捻细，扯断，滴在床单上。阿泰尔翻身瘫在床上，马利克撸了两下自己的分身，凑过去吻他因为缺氧而发红的湿漉漉的面颊。

他突然喘着气笑了。“我们有多久没做过了？”他在马利克的唇间问，“三个月？四个月？”

马利克瞪了他一眼，半拉半扯地拽着他的内裤。“小半年。”

阿泰尔怔了怔。有那么久了吗？他自己也不确定。确实有好几次，他实在是忍不住想去吻躺在身边熟睡的马利克，那微微蜷缩起来的时候露出的后颈。它温暖，安详，毫无防备，完完全全是马利克本人的反面；但每一次他都克制住了，告诫自己不要去打扰马利克的梦——如果梦真的还肯进入马利克的睡眠的话。他会小心翼翼地背对着马利克的背，自己脱下内裤，自己动手解决。他不敢大声喘息，也不敢有太剧烈的动作，只是在那一刻到来的时候咬紧嘴唇，把呼吸放慢。缺氧会让那种烟火般绽开的感觉更强烈，但他又不得不极力忍住，仿佛在背着他和别的什么人偷情一样——即使偷情的对象不过是他自己的手。马利克一直睡得不深。阿泰尔甚至一度相信，每天只有马利克睁开眼睛以后，天才会亮。

在他发怔的时候，马利克已经趴下去舔吻起了他的阴茎。他的舌头很软，滑过龟头上最柔软的那个面的时候阿泰尔忍不住轻喘了一声，又下意识地咬住嘴唇屏起呼吸。马利克有些怪异地看了他一眼。他心虚地别开目光。

“我难道还不如你的手？”

阿泰尔转过脸，撞上马利克带着一半怒气和一半怨气的眼睛。一时间他不知道自己该有什么反应。“什……什么？”

马利克惩罚似的拧了一把他的乳头，阿泰尔倒抽了半口气。“你当我不知道？你以为我跟你的抱枕没什么区别吗？我的技术是有多差？你是对我有意见吗？”他问一句捏一下，四个问题一口气抛出来，阿泰尔的胸口越发红了。“马利克……我以为你……”“以为我什么？阳痿吗？”

马利克不由分说地打断他的话，眼睛在昏暗的光线中仿佛闪闪发亮。他连床头柜上的安全套也没拿，抬起阿泰尔的腿，一个挺身抵上了后穴口。“你现在还这么以为吗？”

阿泰尔只顾着喘气，索性把一只胳膊搭在脸上，破罐子破摔地不去看他。马利克气急败坏地想戳进后穴，但是扩张不够，他们又太久没做，那里已经重新变得紧致了起来。他气喘吁吁，没头没脑地使劲乱撞乱拱了起来。阿泰尔不时哼哼几声，直到感觉一个坚硬的东西戳进了体内。

“你真是……”马利克的后半句话没有说完，就被沉重而凌乱的呼吸打断了。两个人保持着交合的姿势没有动，等着彼此适应已经变得陌生的亲密感觉。疼痛和奇妙的、被填满的感觉一齐涌上来，阿泰尔咬紧牙关，习惯性地不发出任何声音，克制着呼吸，尽量放松肌肉。马利克没眼色地倾身过来咬他的乳尖，他一个激灵，忍不住夹紧了后穴里含着的东西，惹得始作俑者自己也倒吸一口气。

“别……”他说。第一次的感觉又回来了：他和那时一样既紧张又兴奋，既渴望着那根东西，又害怕它。

小别胜新婚；他们分别了这么久，久到身体回到了新婚般的状态，灵魂却快要离开对方了。

马利克慢慢抽动起来。阿泰尔咬着嘴唇，除了呼吸的频率稍微加快了些，几乎看不出任何异样。他越是这样，马利克越是烦躁，越是一个劲地往他的深处戳进去；也有可能是马利克根本没什么变化，只是同样的感觉一直积累着，没吐完的气堵在嗓子眼里，下一口气也送不出来。他觉得自己快要窒息了，不是因为马利克掐住了他，而是因为他就快憋死自己了。

“不用忍着，”马利克在他胸口又摸了一把，“你想叫就叫出来。反正是……”

他没有说完，就被阿泰尔叹息般的呻吟打断了，因为那一下马利克的阴茎撞在了对的位置。他不确定马利克有没有在嘲笑他，但至少这次他是真的加快了速度，每一次动作都准确无误地戳在他的敏感点上。阿泰尔觉得自己肯定无意识地哼出了声，虽然他已经感觉不到除了快感和对快感的渴望以外的东西，也没法确认。

马利克趴下来压在他身上。重量和热量一下都让他喘不过气来，可他喜欢这种感觉。马利克的心跳在他胸口敲打着，他仿佛有了第二颗不放在自己胸腔里的心脏。胸腔的主人，他另外一颗心脏的保管者，又开始吻他。他恍惚地回吻，技巧忘得一干二净，也不管舌头伸到了哪里，只是回吻。

他们太相像了，谁都骄傲得不肯低头，又敏感得无法求饶；像是两只刺猬，明明是同类，也正因为是同类，才会互相戳伤，伤得更重。在意识一片迷乱之中，他感到马利克身体微微一僵，随即一股微凉的液体打在甬道内，他也忍不住绷紧身体。马利克趴在他胸口，像只受伤的大熊。积累起来的快感没冲到顶峰，渐渐消退下去。不知怎么的，阿泰尔忽然心生恻隐，但他知道马利克会对他的恻隐嗤之以鼻——字面意义上的嗤之以鼻。他扣住马利克搭在床单上的手。

“你还好吗？”

“你闭嘴。”马利克离开他的身体，抽了几张纸，把自己逐渐软下去的阴茎擦拭干净，又揩了揩阿泰尔屁股上沾着的精液。阿泰尔觉得自己在走神；他可能是困了，也可能是只是累了。但当马利克把他的阴茎含进嘴里的时候，他一下子清醒得差点从床上弹起来。“你在干嘛？”

马利克用看智障的眼神瞪了他一眼，继续舔着他的龟头，舌尖在泠口打转。阿泰尔想转身逃跑，但他没法丢下自己的那玩意儿逃跑。酥麻的感觉从下半身一直蔓延开来，席卷着全身的每个细胞。也许是真的太久没做了，他的身体好像变得更加敏感而诚实，几乎难以控制地倒戈向马利克的手下。

“喂……”他喘息着说，声音像极了欲拒还迎的勾引，连他自己都吓了一跳。马利克一点也没放开他，反倒一手握住了他的阴茎上下撸动起来，另一只手探向他还发烫的后穴，两根手指并拢在一起进进出出。阿泰尔有些不自在，说不上来那股烧遍全身的火究竟是愤怒还是快感。他咬着牙挣扎起来，对抗着自己原始的动物本能，却又被那种本能中另外的东西狠狠击中。

他挺起上半身，腹肌的线条变得硬朗起来。马利克对他的行动仿佛视而不见，只是一门心思地刺激着他最敏感的地方。阿泰尔恶狠狠地咬着牙，一边扭动着抽出身体躲开马利克的手，一边尽力伸腿顶开他的上身。马利克想躲开，但一下重心不稳，倒在床上。阿泰尔趁机脱身出来，喘息着反压住马利克的胳膊，把他摁在床上。马利克也不甘示弱，双腿从后面反剪住阿泰尔的腿，气喘吁吁地和他扭打在一起。

双人床咯吱咯吱直响。两个人缠成一团，时而胳膊绞住大腿，时而分身顶住后背。谁都没有说话，房间里只有激烈的喘息声。

马利克射过一回，大概是消耗了些体力，很快被阿泰尔死死压在床上。“你……到底……想干嘛？”阿泰尔喘着粗气问他。

“老子……就想干你。”他也喘着粗气回答。

阿泰尔怔了怔，忽然感觉斗志正像潮水一样迅速退去。他放开马利克，看着他慢吞吞地翻身坐起来。“你什么意思？”他问。

“就是字面意思，你个菜鸡。”马利克完全没好一点气。

“那你干呗，”他说着，做出满不在乎的样子翻身趴下来，“反正是最后一次了。”

马利克恨铁不成钢地在他屁股上扇了一巴掌。很响，他倒抽了一口凉气。“最后一次个屁，之前欠的债你都不打算还了？”

他还想说什么，马利克已经直直地捅了进来，比之前那次还要硬，还要热，还要凶狠而全无章法。两人的下半身啪啪地撞在一起，他觉得每一下马利克都用尽了全力。如果他的阴茎是一把真正的剑的话，阿泰尔恐怕已经被切成二十块了。他想尖叫，不是因为快感，而是因为他也说不上来的一种感觉；以前还常常和马利克在床上鬼混到四点的时候他总会有这种感觉。现在它已经变得陌生了，但他还能认出它来。没错，就是它，那种生机勃勃的野性，那种在死气沉沉的睡眠和屏住呼吸的手淫中被扼住咽喉的野性。

阿泰尔大声叫起来。马利克的阴茎像一挺机关枪，而他是那架倒霉的靶子。这一次的感觉和上一次完全不一样，和自己动手也完全不一样。它来得气势汹汹，不容他有半点喘息的机会，他越是叫，越是想逃开，它就越是攫住他。马利克的手像铁钳一样紧夹着他的腰。他往后摸索着其中一只。

马利克低声骂了一句，然后直接趴在了他的背上。阿泰尔感觉软的和硬的痒在后背上爬来爬去，也许是马利克的嘴唇，也许是他的胡茬。他刚才没找到的手现在正按在他的乳头上，揉搓点压，他感觉自己的胳膊一阵发酸，快要撑不住了。马利克在舔他的背，他大概在一阵阵地出汗。

那阵快感越来越强烈，他几乎抑制不住它一路向上的冲锋。“马利克……”他用动物的声音低低地念出他的名字，汗落在床单上。他感觉身后的动作和呼吸都加快了，就和他的心跳一样，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚地尖叫，都在他所能克制的范围之外。它靠近了，然后像一阵电流穿过他的身体，温凉地击中了他。那一下似乎让他失神了片刻，随即他意识到马利克也射了。他没有立刻拔出来，而是缓缓地继续抽送着；床单上留下两块越来越大的白色斑点。

他用尽力气往前爬了两步，听着那根东西啵地一声离开了后穴。阿泰尔这次感到自己是真的累了，也困了。几点了？平时这个点不要说是马利克了，就是他也该睡了吧。但马利克一把把他拖了回来。

“你不是说要干一夜吗？”

阿泰尔翻了个白眼。“你不是说打完最后一炮就分手吗？”

马利克把他摁在床上，又抬起他的腿。“对啊，但我什么时候告诉过你这是最后一炮了？”他又进入阿泰尔的时候，眼睛里闪着光，嘴边挂着冷笑。“菜鸟，还是说你这么急着分手，是因为怕我满足不了你？”

阿泰尔还没说什么，又被一个恶狠狠的吻堵住了嘴。

 


End file.
